Jade goes to Camp Green Lake
by Louise.98
Summary: When Jade goes to CGL she gets thrown in with the in-famous D tent crew. During her 24 month sentence she thinks that it would be a horrible boring time. But with those boys she goes through friendship, she has some good laughs and she might even find some love while she's at it!
1. Jail or Camp

**Hey Everyone,  
This is my first fanfic so please let me no if there are anyways I could make it better!  
Thanks!:)**

**-Louise**

Jail or Camp?

There I was… in court… For multiple things I did. Well I did tell my parents that they would regret grounding me.

"Jade, I could send you to jail and not lose any sleep over it but, today you have a choice: Camp Green Lake or jail?" the judge said picking up her gabble.

I looked back to my mum to see what she wanted but she was all stony faced (not to impressed with my actions I guess). _Camp_ Green Lake wouldn't be too bad. I looked up to the judge who was waiting impatiently for my answer.

"Camp," that has to be better than jail. Right?

"Miss Jade Robinson to camp green lake for 24 months." And with that she brought her gabble down to the table with a loud thud. "Case closed."

The ride home with my parents was a long and silent one, they looked shocked that I wasn't headed to jail but instead to _camp_! As soon as we pulled up to the house I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I needed to pack!

I grabbed out my traveling bag and got into it (I always liked packing). I grabbed out 2 pairs of bikini togs, 3 pairs of short frayed on the bottom denim shorts (Black, dark blue, and light blue), as well as 4 light t-shirts and a few strappy singlets. I chucked a pair of thongs in and a bag of toiletries (toothbrush, hair brush, razor, shampoo & conditioner, pads ect). I was about to add my iPod when I thought that it might be a really strict place.. I'll just hide it in my bra I thought. Bras and jocks! How could I forget them? They were the last thing I threw into my full bag.

I ran out of my room and jumped in the shower, ahh. Instantly I was relaxed. Afterwards I had dinner, put my iPod on charge and went to bed for a restless sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was woken by mum shaking my shoulder gently. "Jade, pet, wake up the bus will be in 45 minutes."

"Wha buss?" I mumbled still half asleep. Bus? Suddenly yesterday came back to me. Oh, that bus. I rubbed my eyes like a two year old, "Yep I'm up." I kicked the blankets off of me sitting up.

I got up for a shower which woke me up and helped me think clearly. OK, I'm going to a camp. For troubled teens? Juveniles? I didn't know what to call it.

I got out of the shower and put on my short white and blue denim shorts (with the frayed bits at the bottom I only ever wore them if they had frayed bits, end of story), along with my black spaghetti strap singlet. I quickly did my everyday makeup routine (liquid and power foundation, mascara and lip gloss) straightened my hair and put my hair in a messy bun. I wore my black vans. Done!

I skipped out of my room bag in hand and went straight to the kitchen. There were pancakes set out on the table for me. I sat down and ate them. "Hey I hope the food at this camp thing is as good as yours," I said to my mum, she smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. She's still angry that you got yourself into this mess, I thought guilty.

After I finished the food I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Ah ready for camp now! And perfect timing to. The bus had just pulled up it was now exactly 7:34am. Four minutes late shame on you bus driver I thought to myself.

I said my goodbyes to my family and promised that I would write as often as possible and got on the big, old, yellow bus.

The bus was gross! It smelled like sweat and cigarettes. Other than me there were two other people. The bus driver with a beer belly and greying hair. And guard who was blank-faced and holding a rifle and hand cuffs. OK creepy much?

"Follow me Jade," the guard said, he led me to the third row and sat me down in the window seat. "Lift yours hands please," and then he handcuffed my hands around the seat in front of me. "Now be quiet and _no_ funny business. Ya hear me!?" he shouted stalking back down the aisle and taking his blank expression back up.

This was going to be a long drive!

About 2 hours had passed and I was sweating, I swear my iPod must have been broken from all the sticky, wet, absolutely gross sweat pouring off of me! Grah it was so gross.

Finally (probably from lack of hydration and heat stroke) I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up when the bus came to an abrupt stop, shooting me out of my seat. My wrists gave a loud crack as I fell on the ground. The guard walked over to me and undid the hand cuffs. I massaged to red rings that had formed around them from being _way _too tight.

"Off the bus now," the guard said grabbing my wrist and hoisting me up. I picked up my bag and made my way quickly off the bus before the guard could do anything to embarrass me.

Once I was off there was a very gay looking man waiting there for me with a completely fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Jade my name is Dr Pendanski and I'm your counsellor, I understand that you have done some bad things Jade, but that doesn't make you a bad person. I respect you Jade Robinson!" he looked genuinely pleased after his little rant that was so fake I almost slapped him. Almost.

Dr Pendanski then showed me around the place and gave me 2 very ugly looking orange overalls that I was meant to wear all the time for the next 2 years? Hmm not likely!

"Jade you'll be staying D tent, D stands for Diligence. I come up with all the tent names myself, you no…" and on and on he went. Honestly I'm not sure how he hasn't swallowed his tong yet. Well there's still tomorrow I thought.

"…Well here we are Jade D tent." Dr Pendanski held the tent flap open for me.

Deep breath. OK Jade here goes, don't trip! And I took a step inside to be met with 6 teenage boys. Oh hell…

"Now boys I would like you to meet Jade. She's going to be sharing the tent with you for the next 2 years. I want you to make her feel welcome," he said to the un-named boys. Um, introduce them please! I screamed in my head. Dr Pendanski turned to me, "Jade I would introduce them but they all have their own little nicknames so it wouldn't matter whether I did introduce them or not, you would recognise them by what they call themselves. Have a good night everyone!" And he left the awkward situation in my hands.

I could feel 6 pairs of eyes on me, it was really quite awkward. Please someone say something! I thought not knowing how to break the silence.

"Hey, chica, I'm Magnet," said a small Mexican boy.

They all followed suit.

"My names X-Ray," a short Native-American boy with thick rimmed glasses said. X-Ray introduced all the rest of the boys as well there was: Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, and a smaller boy named Zero. And if I'm being truthfully honest they were quite a good looking bunch of people.

"Hey guys," I said with a light smile looking at all of them, my gaze resting on the ones named Squid and Zigzag the longest. Sure I'm here because I did quite a few things that I shouldn't have done but no one said that I couldn't look. "So are there any other girls around here?" I attempted to make conversation.

"Nah girl, you're the one," Squid said in a cute southern accent. Woah hold up, cute? Looking is one thing but thinking that is another! Oh well as long as it never escapes my head I should be OK.

"Only girl, great," I murmured. If another girl doesn't come here soon it's going to be a long 2 years.


	2. Dinner Time!

Dinner Time!

After all the awkwardness the boys went back to their own quite conversations, and I just stood there in the doorway, counting the beds.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 beds. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 boys and 1 girl. Hmm that can't be right. I did a double check, nope it is right

"Hey Jade you can come in, we won't bite," the one named Armpit said loudly over all the other boys making them instantly stop talking and gawk at me.

"Um, I was actually were I was meant to sleep?"

The boys looked at one another obviously as confused as I was about the sleeping arrangements. They just kept looking at each other than back to me.

"We'll ask Mum at dinner about were Jade is going to sleep," X-Ray said. It was obvious that he was the leader of this tent. "Oh , and before I forget, Ziggy it's your turn to mentor."

Mentor? I guess that would mean that I would have to go to this guy for anything. I looked around the small tent trying to remember which one Zigzag. My eyes found the one with crazy hair who was staring at me as if sizing me up, almost like he was suspicious of me. Well I don't blame him, I am a _girl _at an _all-boys_ camp for _troubled teens_.

But even though he looked at me like I was an alien he was pretty good looking. Again with the looking! I mentally accused my eyes of betraying me.

A smile began to appear on Zigzag's face, he was watching me stare at him. I could feel my cheeks starting to get flushed.

"See something you like girlie?" he said excitement sparkling in his eyes. He looked crazy!

"No," I lied.

Zigzag was opening his mouth to say something was cut off by a loud annoying noise. I jumped dropping my bag and the orange jumpsuits I was meant to change into.

"What the hell was that?!" I squeaked. All the boys laughed at my reaction.

"Ah, chica, that was just the dinner bell," Magnet jumped off his cot grabbed my hand and ran outside and into what he called the Mess Hall.

It's name suited it well. The entire place was an absolute mess.

Magnet grabbed a silver tray so I just did what he did. The 'food' looked more like that dog food off of the movie _Snow Dogs_… Only worse. I almost gagged from the smell.

"Oh my god! Magnet, I think my food just moved," I murmured to him.

He laughed, "Get it in ya chica!"

I shook my head and followed him over to a table. He patted the bench next to him I sat down just as Squid slid in beside me. Soon all the boys had come in one-by-one. It had me sitting in between Squid and Magnet, and directly across from the crazy haired Zigzag.

"So girl, what'd they get you for?" X-ray asked me around a mouthful of bread.

Again all eyes were on me. The entire table was silent just looking at me waiting for my answer. Except Zero he was quite happy to eat his slop and pretend that he wasn't interested in what I had to say.

"Um, well I stole money, and a carton of smokes, and I was caught with drugs and underage drinking," I said ripping the gross brown crusts off of my bread. I was expecting questions. But all I got was silence.

I looked up from my tray and into the eyes of four very shocked looking boys. Zigzag looked really excited and Armpit looked really worried.

"You did all that, girlie?" Squid asked.

I nodded.

Squid hit me on my back with a large smile on his face. All of the boys giving me approving nods, but Zero he just shook his head making his afro shake.

After I had eaten my one plain piece of bread I got up and dumped all my food in the bin, I was definitely not going to eat that slop. I walked out of the Mess Room and into the night. It was cooler now. Not by much but it was bearable.

"Ah, Jade nice night?" Dr Pendanski asked craning his head to look at the stars.

"Hey um, Dr Pendanski I wanted to ask you where I'm meant to be sleeping, there's only 6 cots in the tent but there's seven of us staying there?"

He scratched his balding head. "Oh well, there should be a new cot coming for you then. Until then who's your mentor?"

"Zigzag."

"Well, just take his cot then," the doctor said his fake grin still in place.

"Hmm, no. I'll sleep on the floor, thanks anyway doc," I turned on my heal and walked back to the tent with the big letter D spray painted on it. I quickly changed into my PJ's and lied down on the uncomfortable floor. I used my cushy bag as some sort of a pillow and closed my eyes. I drifted off to a much needed sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Not the Hardest

**Hey guys,**

**Please Review let me no how I can improve this fanfic!**

**Thanks! **

Not the Hardest

Outside my very peaceful sleep I could hear things going on, people moving around getting ready for the day. But it still felt way too early to be up at the moment. So I blocked it out and tried to get some more sleep.

Someone had other ideas.

"Jade. Jade. Jade. Jade, wake up!" one of the boys said over and over while poking me in the arm. I wasn't getting up. Finally whoever it was got sick of me not listening so my make-shift pillow was yanked from under my head.

"Hey! I'm not ready to be up! Go away Ziggy!" I said thrashing my arms around in a pitiful attempt to hit him.

I heard heaps of laughing. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw Squid sitting next to me with a confused look on his face and Zigzag had a very confused face as well, only he was just about walking out of the tent.

I could feel my cheeks start to burn an unhealthy shade of beet red. I buried my face in my hands , "Is it too late to choose jail?" I asked no one in particular.

All the guys left the tent laughing hard about me and my stupidness. But Zero was still here in the tent with me.

"Can you turn around or something so I can get dressed?" I said.

I saw him look at the door then back to me but he turned around staying in tent.

I quickly stripped off my pj's and put on one of my orange suits, I also just wore a black singlet and tied the arms around my waist. "Kay Zero, I'm decent." He turned back around to look at me. "So is it really hard to dig?" I asked dreading the answer.

A small smile appeared on his face, "Yeah on the first day, but you're a girl it will probably be harder for you?" he chuckled.

"Oh, so just because I'm a girl, huh? Well isn't that sexist?" I said joking around with the younger boy.

He smiled up at me, he was really short! "Nah, just truth."

"So Zero, what'd you do to end up here?" I asked before I thought about it. He just sat silently. Oh god I asked to soon!

"C'mon Jade we're gonna be late for breakfast."

He left the tent with me trailing on after him. Once I was out of the 'comfort' of the tent all that I could hear was very inappropriate cat calls and wolf whistles. Zero looked at the boys from the other tents and moved in closer to my side. I felt another body next to me and looked up to see Squid standing there shooting glares at all the other boys as well.

"Mornin' girlie," Squid said once everyone had tamed down about seeing a girl.

"Good morning," I replied.

"How was your sleep?" he said with a huge smile across his face.

"I slept on the ground. How do you think it would be?" I asked.

I hadn't noticed but we had made our way over to a shed with a sign above it marking it as the Library. I thought we were supposed to be digging not reading. But when the shed opened I saw that it was filled with shovels.

I started to line up when someone came behind and grabbed my wrists, holding them firmly behind my back. I expected it to be one of the D tent boys, I could feel whoever it was lean down just millimetres away from my ear.

"You wanna' come back to my tent, sugar?" he whispered as he started to pull me away from to crowd. I tried to struggle against him but he was _way_ too strong.

I saw Armpit and Zigzag just off to my right facing away from me, their heads together talking quietly about something. I took in a deep breath about to call out to them but the person who was dragging me away covered my mouth with his hand.

I kicked my leg out and got Zigzag right in the butt.

"Hey! Who the f—" he stopped short when he saw me. I could see the rage building inside him. Zigzag ran at me, he pulled his fist back and threw it forward.

I heard a satisfying crack as Ziggy's fist made contact with the other boys face. The boy instantly let go of me and put one hand up in defeat while the other held his now gushing nose.

Armpit and the rest of D tent made their way over to me and Zigzag, all looking really worried.

"You OK?" Armpit asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thanks Zigzag… sorry for kicking you in the butt." I said sheepishly.

All the boys laughed, except for Zigzag and Zero.

"That's fine, here's your shovel," Zigzag said handing me a shovel that was only a few inches shorter than me.

We walked as a group up to a table with honey covered tortillas. "Do we have this every morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, chica, every morning," Magnet answered.

"Well, there goes ever eating breakfast… I'm allergic to honey…" I mumbled.

"Jade Robinson? Come with me." A man said walking away towards the desert. "My name is Mr Sir and you will call me that when you speak to me." He took my shovel and shoved it into the ground. "This is where you will dig, there has to be a five by five hole here before you return to camp. Your shovel is your measuring stick. If you find anything you will report it to either me or Pendanski. Are we clear?" He said like it was memorised.

"Yes Mr Sir," I said. Mr Sir stalked off back to camp mumbling something about someone being ungrateful.

I picked up my shovel and used my foot to push it into the ground, I lifted out a nice full shovel of dirt and started a pile. This can't be too hard.

A couple of hours had passed and the sun had come up making it harder to work with all the blistering heat.

By the time the water truck came around I was burning and only had dug two and a half feet. I got out of my hole without any effort it felt good to put the shovel down. I went to the back of the line and flexed my finger. Gah! They were so stiff.

"Got any blisters girl?" Squid asked looking at my gloved hands.

I slipped my gloves off and had a look. They were nasty. Big red blisters covered my palms. "Ew, gross," I muttered poking one. That was probably the stupidest thing to do, a searing pain shot through my hand and it stung really badly.

"Ah got some big ones there chic," X-ray said leaving the front of the line to come and have a look at my oozing hands.

Once my canteen was filled I got a sandwich and half a dozen graham crackers and an apple. I sat on the side of my hole and ate my food in silence then got back into working. By the time I had dug another foot into my hole I could just see the outline of Squid and Armpit making their way back to camp, Zero was long gone.

It took me another couple of hours before I finished and everyone else had already gone back to camp. The sun was only just starting to set, the temperature had dropped a bit the weather was nice now. I could actually feel breeze on my neck.

I threw my shovel out of my hole and with lots of effort jumped out, making my way back to camp. I chucked my shovel in with a large pile of them and I made a large noise when the metal of all the shovels collided.

As I headed over to d tent I tried to ignore all the cat calls, the boys must have heard them from inside the tent because not long after did the calls start did Armpit walk out of the tent and over to me.

"Hey shorty got your hole done?" Armpit said.

"Yeah, finally!" I replied looking down at my roughed up hands.

"Ah, don't worry Jadey the first days always the hardest." Armpit said reassuringly.

I smiled up at him. "Wouldn't the second day be the hardest because after the first day you'd be all sore from all the work and stuff?" I asked.

"Oh yeah you're probably right!" he said as we made it into the tent.

Zero was laying on his bed facing the wall, Squid and Zigzag were playing a card game and X-ray and Magnet were nowhere to be seen. I went and sat on the cot next to Zigzag.

"What are youse playing?" I asked them.

"Poker, wanna play?" Zigzag said.

"Depends… what are youse betting?"

"Shower tokens." Squid said easily, obviously he was winning.

"Hah! Not a chance." I went back and lied down on my bag and got out my iPod, plugged my head phones in and started to listen to some music as sleep took me.


	4. A good Sleep

A Good Sleep

I was woken up by the dinner call. All the boys had already gone leaving me in the tent by myself. I quickly got up and speed walked to the Mess hall. Once I was there everything went quiet.

Zigzag got up and walked with me over to where the dinner line-up should be.

"Ziggy, do you reckon it will always be this awkward?"

He looked me up and down then looked out across the room to all the other tables. "Yeah Jade it probably will be..."

Great.

We walked over to D tent table and sat down. I unfortunately peeked down at what was on my plate and almost died.

"Uh, guys what the hell is this meant to be? Honestly do they not serve normal food here!?" I was absolutely raging. My hands were blistered and bloody, I hadn't eaten in 6 hours, and to top all that off I had a killer headache.

The boys seemed to think I was mucking around because they laughed at me.

"Yeah chica, this is the usual, but you will get used to it... You know if you ever actually eat it," Magnet said shoving another spoonful of the gross concoction into his mouth.

Barf much?

"Huh, well I think I'm good with my bread." I said.

"No you're bloody not, you will be eating girl," X-Ray said taking charge.

"Yeah you need to eat," Squid agreed.

All the boys nodded ganging up on me. There was no way I was going to eat that 'food'. I shook my head at them, crossing my arms and claiming my mouth shut (tight).

"Don't make us force feed you!" Zigzag's eyes shone at Armpits idea.

After a good 10 minutes of them explaining to me about how much I needed the protein and energy I finally gave in. And I put some of the stuff into my mouth.

Regretting it instantly. But I swallowed it.

Magnet patted me on the back and congratulated me on eating the chilli surprise as he called it.

After we all finished we went back to the tent as a group.

I gathered my toiletries and PJ's, I needed a shower so bad! I did not want to end up smelling like Armpit.

"Girl! Where do you think you're going?" Squid said chewing on his toothpick.

"For a shower. Why do you care?" I said getting up. All the boys glanced at each other nervously, I noticed Magnet nudging Zigzag.

"Well is guys were talking while you were still out digging and we think that it would be best if one of us was to go with you and guard the door because of what happened this morning." Squid said in a rush.

"OK... So which one of you is coming?" I said impatiently, I really just wanted a shower!

"I'm coming... I mean I am your mentor," Ziggy said standing up pulling at his crazy looking hair.

"Yep, OK well hurry up I'm going," I slowly made my way out of the tent giving him some time to catch up.

It was really strange but when Ziggy caught up it was a nice silence, I glanced at him and noticed him admiring the sky. I looked up to and saw all the stars, it was a perfect cloudless night and the stars and moon shone brightly. It was amazing!

When we got to the showers I put on my bikini quickly and stepped into the ice cold water. I started showing fast. Lathering my body in soap and washing my hair. I rinsed off and just stood in the pelting water until it cut off.

I dried myself and got changed into my PJ's. I got out and started cleaning my face.

"Uh, Jade you can have my cot tonight, you don't deserve to be on the floor so sleep in my cot kay." Ziggy said awkwardly pulling at his hair.

"No that's OK I don't mind the floor really, you have your bed," I said around my toothbrush.

"You don't get a choice." He said bluntly.

"Fine." He seemed really pleased with my quick choice, little did he no. "We share it then."

I started walking back to the tent while brushing the thick tangle of brown hair out smooth. Zigzag started running behind me.

"Fine," he said. Wow that was easy.

Then I thought he probably hasn't slept with a girl for the last year or something!

When we got back to the tent all the boys where playing poker, excluding Zero and Zigzag of course. I sat straight down on Zero's bed and he sat up next to me.

"I stole shoes," Zero said.

"What?" I was beyond confused, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You asked me what I did and I stole shoes," he muttered quietly.

"Oh," was all I said. That was all he did to end up in here? That was just some petty theft! In my eyes he did nothing wrong! But then again my idea of wrong and what judges think is wrong seem to be two different things.

"Well no biggy though... I'm going to head to bed. Night Jade," he lied back down and rolled over.

It was just like as soon as he said bed I was yawning. I walked over to Zigzag's cot and got comfy under the cover, closing my eyes.

"Night boys and Jade," an overly-perky mans voice flooded into the tent, I felt a warm body slip into bed behind me and slowly wrap an arm around my torso.

"Night Jade," Ziggy whispered into my ear.

"Night," I muttered before a strangely peaceful sleep took me. And I'm just going to say, I sleep a lot! And this one was the best by far.


	5. A Harder Job

The Harder Job

I woke up before Ziggy and nudged him with my elbow to get him up. "Hurry up, we have to dig!" I said trying to unwrap myself from his strong hold. "Wakey wakey! Zigzag, get uppp!" I gave up trying to get out of bed and turned over to face him. Well not really because my face ended up squished against his hard chest.

"Jade, I'm awake," he muttered, then pushed me off the bed. I landed on the floor with a light thud.

Zigzag got up and started to get dressed right in front of me. I turned my head and stared at the ground in an attempt to give him some privacy.

"Get dressed chica," Magnet said from somewhere behind me. I hadn't even noticed all the other boys in the room.

"After you guys leave I will," I said.

"We won't look, promise," X-Ray said shooting stern looks to all the very sheepish boys. But they all agreed.

So with that I got changed into my work clothes and we all headed out the door.

"X, do you know what today is?" Squid asked.

"Monday?" X-Ray replied.

All the boys groaned and mumbled all sorts of nasty things about therapy. "What's happening?" I asked Zero.

He opened his mouth to speak but he got cut off by Armpit.

"Ah, girl, we all have this group therapy thing every Monday night... Or when something really big happens with D tent." Armpit said.

I just nodded.

We went through and got shovels with just idle chit chat amongst the group of us. Glares from the D tent boys to anyone who dared to even glance at me in the wrong way. I have to say I thought it was pretty cute the way they all stood up for me... Kinda like big brothers. Six of them.

I waited for them as they all got their breakfast. X gave me a disapproving look when he noticed that I wasn't eating but before we could have another episode of last night I told him that I was allergic to the honey.

As we were walking to the digging sight i started to walk slower I didn't want to waste all my energy in walking out and then have trouble digging.

Zigzag stopped when he saw me lagging behind.

"Hey Ziggy thanks heaps for letting me share your cot last night I appreciate it." I said.

"It's OK, I'm your mentor that's what I'm here for if you need anything." He said angrily.

"You kay?" I asked.

"Never better," he said, he was flexing his hands and his entire body seemed tense. Then he looked down to my worried expression and smiled. "Hey Jade don't worry about me, I'm fine." He said caressing my cheek thoughtlessly. He chuckled when my face started to burn.

I walked away from him so that I could get a start on my hole before the sun came up and started to burn me. Even from yesterday I had gotten a little pink because of the sun constantly shining down on me.

As soon as I gripped the shovel and dug into the dirt, I could feel pain shoot through my gross looking palms and up my arms. I gritted my teeth against the cry that threatened to show weakness. No matter what I had never shown any sign of hurt since my best friend was murdered and I wasn't about to start now.

I started digging my hole at a nice comfortable pace, by the time the sun had come up I had 2 feet done and half of my canteen left.

I wiped the sheet of sweat off my face with the back of my arm. Zero came up and sat on the edge of my hole.

"How're your hands?" He asked.

I could feel the blisters popping all morning and some new ones starting as well. "Not to good," I showed him and he pulled an unattractive face. I laughed at him.

"That's gross," he muttered. "You've done pretty well on your hole so far."

"Yeah, thanks. Shouldn't you be digging as well?"

"No I only have about 1 foot to go," he said.

One foot? Wow that boy is a quick digger. I got back to work with Zero just sitting there watching me. But I didn't mind his presence was comforting.

Zero left after about fifteen minutes and went back to digging his hole. I had about two feet to go by the time the water truck came around.

"Hello D tent, ready for tonight," Dr Pendanski said. He was always way to cheerful it really got to me how fake he was.

Everyone said hello to him and lined up for water and food.

"OK today we have sandwiches and graham crackers," Pendanski said moving through the line quickly.

"We no Mum we have it everyday," X said.

"Jade," he said as he started filling my canteen, "how's the digging coming along? We all no first days the hardest right boys."

"Nope, second is the hardest," I said seriously.

"Well then you have the hardest job don't you?" He said smiling. He's just full of smiles.

"Surely do," I flashed him a smile and went off to get my food.

I noticed all the boys sitting on the edge of an old hole. I went over and sat next to Squid and X-Ray.

"This where all the cool kids hang out?" I asked. Then I frowned at myself. Where the heck did that come from?

"Yeah, that's why Zeros over there," Armpit snickered.

I glared at him, I swear if looks could kill he would have died long ago! But I didn't say anything, I knew better than that.

"OK people back to digging!" Magnet said grabbing his shovel and heading off. I got up and went back to my own.

"Jade?" Magnet asked from the hole next to me.

"Yeah?" I said while still shovelling dirt.

"So um, jus be careful around Zigzag will you chica?" He said focused on the hole he was in.

"Sure... Why?"

"The kid suffers from acute paranoia... He burnt down his school, that's why he's here. Just be carful please." His head popped out of his hole gazing at me to see my reaction: blank faced.

"Yeah sure I'll watch myself around him." I honestly didn't care about what he'd done. All that mattered was right now, and if he didn't try to rape me or set me on fire we would all be good.

After another hour of sweating endlessly and dirt flying around as we moved it, I was done.

I went back to camp and got my bikini and went for a shower. On my way there I noticed that the shower walls only went from knees to collarbone hight. I saw Squid in one of the stalls but all the other boys were no where to be seen.

As I walked into the showering area someone walked out. I recognised him as one of the boys from another tent who was always calling things out to me. He seemed shocked that I didn't have one of the D tent boys with me. I usually couldn't be seen without one of them.

"Oh, darlin we are gonna have some fun!" He stalked up to me and pushed me into one of the stalls. He tried to unzip my orange overalls but I struggled against him. I brought my knee up, hard, and hit him where it hurts. He punched me right in the stomach as I was about to call out.

I pushed the shower door open and fell on the ground, I glanced around me to see Squid, Magnet and X-Ray all gawking at me. Then I realised it was probably because my top was completely open and you could see my black lacy bra.

X was the first to see the other person in the shower stall I could see murder all over his face. He grabbed my clothes and toiletries as Squid helped me up.

"Go shower chica, we'll be here when you get out," Magnet said staring at the other boy.

I got in the shower fast, as soon as the water started running I could here all sorts of things. I'm pretty sure I heard skin-on-skin at one point to.

Quicker than I wished, the ice cold (yet refreshing) water cut out. I got dressed and went out to see all of D tent standing in a group looking disappointed.

"Jade... Next time please for the love of god tell someone before you wonder off by yourself, you could have gotten ra... Really hurt," Magnet said sadly. All the boys nodded. He was going to say raped... I could have gotten myself really raped.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at all of them. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I thought about the night that I stopped caring. Why I stopped caring.

"Hey don't cry." Armpit muttered.

Zigzag and Squid walked over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around them, resting my head on Zigzag's chest.

I couldn't believe I let myself break down in front of the entire tent... At least I hadn't spilled all my secrets to them.

Magnet, Armpit and I walked back to the tent and I lied down on Ziggy's bed. Sleep kept threatening to take me over but I fought against it.

"Chica, do you want to eat dinner?" Magnet asked. I shook my head no. "Well then when we go to see Mum tonight we can wake you up. Just sleep kay you've had a big day." I nodded and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Why did I do it?

**Hey guys!  
Please review, let me no what I'm doing right or wrong, so I can improve my story.**

**Thanks!**

Why did I do it?

True to Magnets word I was woken up before they had to go to the sharing circle. Zigzag was walking right beside me as we made our way to the Wreck Room. I had never actually been there I seemed to be sleeping heaps lately. I guess it was all the digging, it was completely exhausting me!

I looked around the room and noticed that there was a pool table in the room and a few ruined lounges scattered here and there. There was a TV that looked like it had seen more years than my grandmother, I mean the thing had antennas! Basically the entire room was destroyed and _very_ out dated. In the middle of the room there was a circle made of different chairs. They all looked really uncomfortable, excluding the one that Dr P was sitting in.

"Hello D tent! How are we feeling tonight!?" the man said with his ever so seedy smile still in place. We all took our seats, I ended up in a stool.

"Now who wants to start?" he asked the group, Dr Pendanski kept looking around the group expectantly although clearly no one wanted to be here. "How about you Jade, how are you handling camp?" he asked.

"How would you like shovelling dirt all day?" I said. His smile faltered. All the boys laughed at what I had said.

"Hmm. How about you Rex, what's it like having a girl in your tent?"

X-Rays name was _Rex_? Now that I was thinking about it, I didn't know any of their real names.

"Mum, don't call me Rex. It's X-Ray!" he huffed.

"Fine _X-Ray_ answer the question please." He smiled.

"It's good she keeps us on our toes aye boys," they all laughed agreeing.

Dr Pendanski waited for all the boys to stop and calm down before he continued. "Jade, I was looking through you're file just before, and it seems like you had a good life. Why did you do what you did?" he asked, the smile he usually had plastered on his face was gone, he was genuinely wondering.

The question was one I had been avoiding asking myself. _Why did I do it_? I stole the smokes for myself, I couldn't cope with my friend dying, and my ex moving back into town. I went out and got drunk because I was over my parents trying to control my life. I stole the money cause I wanted the drugs. And I had the drugs because of my friend, my ex, and my parents. Not any good reasons at all.

"I don't know, I guess I just needed an escape," I muttered.

"From what?" Dr P asked thoughtfully.

_The people around me._

"I don't know," I lied.

Everyone sat quietly for a minute. It was really an awkward silence. Dr P decided that was enough for one night and told us to all head back to the tent and get ready for lights out. Once we were back in the tent I was to lost in my own thoughts about what happened the night I got caught, that I got changed into my pyjamas right in front of all the boys without asking them to turn around or anything.

I plopped down on Ziggys bed and got under the sheet. Dr Pendanski came running into our tent, "Jade before you go to bed here's a package for you," he handed me the large parcel.

I turned it over looking for a return address. But there wasn't one. I turned to ask Dr P who would have sent it but he was already gone. Strange. I opened the package and saw a letter sitting on top.

_Hey Jay-Dee! _

_Hows camp going for ya? We heard it was an all-boys camp, if you need any help out there just write to either of us, and the entire gang will be out there to help you! Even though you can hold your own maybe us guys could be a bit more intimidating than you. Everyone misses you a heap, can't wait for two years to be over Moocha.  
Anyway we realised that it would have been really hard for you to sneak anything into that camp so heres some goodies for ya! Enjoy yourself! ;)_

_From Ethan and Coon-Bear._

I looked in the parcel and started laughing so hard that it fell off my knees and scattered all over the floor. The boys faces were priceless when they saw a bottle of Jack Daniels, a pack of smokes, and a lighter hit the floor. I wiped the tears out of my eyes from laughing so hard and started picking up all my 'goodies'.

Zigzag snagged the letter out of my lap and read it. "Jay-Dee? Is that your nickname? And who are Ethan and Coon-Bear?" he asked, obviously his paranoia had set in.

"Yeah, everyone back home calls me Jay-Dee because I drink that till I fall! And Ethan and Coon-Bear are my neighbours, they're pretty cool guys once you get to know them." I said opening the JD bottle and having a mouthful. "They aren't very smart though, if they were they would have sent me some coke and a cup." I muttered, having another mouthful anyway.

"Hey chica, what does Moocha mean?" Magnet asked trying to look over the tall boys shoulder.

"Honestly I'm not too sure… Everyone just calls everyone Moocha or Joog… I don't know," I said taking another swig.

After a while I had polished off half the bottle, I had a smoke in my hand, and my words were beginning to slur.

"OK, Jay-Dee, I'm cutting you off for tonight," X-Ray said. Putting the lid on my alcohol and tucking it into my bag. Zigzag picked me up and put me back in bed, everyone else started doing the same. I noticed through my haze that Magnet looked really worried.

"Zig, you have pretty eyez," I said looking at him. His lips turned up and he chuckled sliding into bed behind me. I turned around to face him, but just like earlier I was met with his chest, not that I minded in the slightest (that guy has some serious muscles). I slid up so we were facing, I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good night, blonde!" I laughed, I turned back over away from his shocked face.

"Night Jay-Dee," he murmured giving me goose bumps. I leant back into his warm body, waiting for sleep to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when the alarm went off I instantly regretted the drinks and smoke. I felt absolutely horrible. Not to mention I _think_ that Ziggy and I might have kissed… but I wasn't sure. I'd have to Squid or one of the boys about that.

I sat up, still groggy. I couldn't believe that I had gotten drunk last night, I wanted to hit myself. I got up and started to get changed into my work clothes. My head was absolutely throbbing and the ground seemed to not be able to stay still. I sprayed myself with extra deodorant just to make sure no one would be able to smell any JD or smoke on me.

All the boys had evacuated just I had started to change. I walked outside into the still dark morning.

X walked over to me, two shovels in one hand and a honey covered tortilla in the other. "Hey, Jay-Dee, how's your head today girl?" he asked handing me one of the shovels.

I groaned, "Painful. Jay-Dee?" Did I get a nickname last night?

"Yeah that's you," he said, he seemed really happy for this time of morning.

I dropped my voice really low and said, "Did Zigzag and I kiss last night, X?"

X-Ray stopped and stepped in front of me. "I wouldn't have a clue. But you called him _blonde_ and said he had _pretty eyes_… Do you think you guys kissed?" I nodded. "Then you most likely did. He hasn't stopped talking about you all morning, he got it bad, Jay-Dee," X walked off laughing.

I thought about this as I walked out to start digging. Zigzag liked me: clearly. Did I like him though? Well, he was really good looking, in a crazy way. He was nice to me, he was my mentor. Did that mean he was off limits? Pfft no way did I care about limits! What would Magnet think? Or better yet, what would my mother think about me dating a guy I met at a camp for juvenile delinquents? What would my dad do? Woah wait did I just think _dating_. Getting a bit ahead of yourself there Jade.

Damn, I got it bad too.


	7. Shorter Day

Shorter Day

Everyone had made their way out to the digging site for the day. I started digging my hole away from the rest of D tent, I still needed time to think, and I didn't want anyone to catch me sneaking glances at Zigzag.

At about 8 o'clock the sun had come up, and I would swear that it was hotter than any other day, I felt like I was evaporating! I looked at the boys and noticed that they were all sweating just as much as me, it was so _hot_! Although the sun was burning me to a crisp I kept on digging.

I had about 3 feet done when the water truck came around. I was expecting all big smiles from Dr P, but what I saw was the grim set face of the wanna be cowboy, Mr Sir.

"Alright ladies, it's too hot for you to be working out here legally, so head back to camp, also I want you all to come back out here tonight and finish off your holes." Then he got back in the truck and drove off.

I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped out of my hole smiling, and headed back to camp. I went to the tent, but I wasn't sure what to do. I imagined that today would be boring, that was until the boys came into the tent and asked me to go to the Wreck room with them.

I walked with Armpit into the Wreck room. There were people everywhere, I didn't see why this was my first time going there the place looked a lot more fun than the tent. Armpit headed over to where Magnet and Squid were versing each other in pool. Zero sat silently watching the game, and X was just wondering around the place. I then saw Zigzag watching TV, I went and sat next to him.

"Hey Zig, what's on?" I asked, and then I actually looked at the screen. It was static.

"Honestly Jay-Dee, I'm not sure," he said staring at the screen. He turned to face me. "How you feeling today?"

I shook my head, "Not very good to be honest."

"Do you remember _everything_ from last night?" he asked.

"Bits and pieces… um Ziggy, did we _kiss_?" I whispered, I glanced at him, and his cheeks were pink. He nodded.

Oh god! We kissed. We _kissed_! What did that mean for us? Was there even an _us_? Was it good? I didn't even remember. I'm never drinking again.

He was about to say something when X jumped over the back of the lounge and landed right in between us. "Hey Jay-Dee, Zig, sorry to break this up but camp has a new person," X grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the Wreck room, Ziggy following. The bus had already pulled up and a really tall guy stepped out.

I recognised him instantly, his short cropped hair, tall, muscular build, and olive skin.

"Jesse!" I pulled my hand from X-Ray's hold and ran into Jesse's open arms.

"Jay-Dee? Good to see you to Moocha!" he laughed picking me up and spinning me around. Dr P cleared his throat, Jesse put me down and laughed again. "See you round Jay-Dee!" he yelled walking after Dr P.

I walked back towards the Wreck room, every single person (from all tents) was staring at me as if I had grown another head. "What was that!?" X asked composing himself quicker than the others.

"That was my friend from back home, the idiot clearly got himself into trouble and got sent here," I said as I started to make my way over Zigzag to continue were we left off.

"Is he your boyfriend, Jay-Dee?" Ziggy asked frowning.

My mouth fell open, then I started laughing. "No, he's just a friend, we've known each other since I was about 5."

Zig smiled, "Good," and he went back to watching his special channel on the TV.

I went and started watching Magnet and X verse to of the A tent boys in pool. X had offered to me if I wanted to play, I refused because I didn't know how to. After they had played a few times I started to understand how to play. It didn't look too hard, not that I was going to play.

Squid came and sat next to me, it was silent for a bit. "So, Jay-Dee what do think of Zigzag?" he asked. I shrugged. "C'mon girl, he's my best bud and I know he has a thing for you, so, do you like him? You can tell me." I sighed and nodded. "How much do you like him?" he asked, damn this guy was persistent.

"A lot," I mumbled. Squid cracked a smile.

"OK," and that was it, we started talking about the game and how hot it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Dr P handed out heaps of flashlights to everyone and we made our way out to the digging site from earlier. It was heaps easier to dig at night, if we could see. We kept digging and digging, Zero had finished after being out here for just 10 minutes. It took me 2 hours, everyone else had already gone back to the tent and left me out digging.

It was a complete accident but, I dug to at least 6 feet by mistake. I couldn't get out, I was stuck in my hole, and I had already thrown my shovel out so that was no help for me. I finally gave up after several attempts of getting out. I sat on the floor of my hole and started drawing in the loose dirt, I wasn't panicked, and surely someone would notice that I wasn't there and come back for me. If not I would just have to wait until lights out then Zigzag would realise I wasn't in bed with him.

Shortly after I had thought this someone came to get me. I looked up at the silhouette of my tall, crazy haired friend. "What are you doing?" he asked jumping into my hole.

"I dug to deep, and I couldn't get out," I replied. Zigzag was standing in the hole with me, he reached down and grabbed my hips. He lifted me easily onto the edge of my hole, his hands were still resting on my hips. "Thanks, Ziggy," I whispered, I wrapped my hands around his neck, I brought my lips to his. His arms fully wrapped around me and I slipped back into the hole.

Shouts in the distance made us let go of one another. He helped me out of the hole again and he jumped out without any effort. We started walking back to camp and saw that it was Squid who had been shouting out our names. He smiled when he saw us together.

"Well, I'm going for a shower when we get back," I said.

"I'll go with you," Zigzag said without hesitation. I smiled up at him.

When we got back, I grabbed my things and headed straight to the showers. "Zig, you wanna play 20 questions?" I asked him. He pulled a face but agreed anyway. "OK, any brothers or sisters?" I asked first.

"Nope I'm an only child, you?"

"I have a younger brother and a younger sister. Um, favourite colour?"

"Green," he answered immediately. "You?"

"Blue," _it's the colour of your eyes, _I thought.

All the way to the shower I kept asking him questions and he would ask me them back. We stopped when I turned the water on, but continued after I was out. I ended up finding out heaps about him, his favourite food was chocolate (because everyone here is deprived of it), he lived with his Dad, he hated school, and he _actually _did have paranoia. I felt like I knew everything, but to tell the truth, I didn't, I only knew the small things. I certainly did not know his life story.

When we got back to the tent we slipped into the cot, and I laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and told me good night just as I fell asleep.


End file.
